cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser tank
Battle Drone Hellfire Drone |ability = |upgrades = Composite Armor Advanced Training |notes = * Strong vs vehicles, building * Weak vs aircraft, anti-tank * Cannot function without power}} The Laser Tank (or also known as the Laser Crusader) was a futuristic replacement for standard US armour pioneered by Townes and his main battle tank (MBT). Overview Based on a Crusader chassis (and thus often dubbed the 'Laser Crusader'), Laser Tanks had turrets equipped with deadly laser weapons, most effective against other vehicles and structures. The tank fulfilled the same role as the Crusader in Townes' forces, costing the same for him to acquire. Much of the technology behind the Laser Tank remains classified. It is still unclear why, if Townes failed to maintain sufficient base power levels, the tanks became entirely inactive (this is probably because a portable reactor for such a lethal weapon could not be developed yet, and thus required a stationary reactor. This could mean that Townes could also have developed a way to provide energy without using direct connection); or why the lasers are not accurate against infantry. Upgrades Drones Drones can be further upgraded with Drone Armor. Structure-specific Gameplay Tactics The laser generated by the Laser Tank was more dangerous to enemy armor than even a standard 120mm tank shell. Only the Chinese Overlord could match the Laser Tank, and Townes' machine was far cheaper and faster. In large numbers, however, they were more than capable of decimating entire armored columns in seconds. Laser Tanks are also fairly ineffective against infantry, needing support against rocket-toting infantry. Avengers are efficient for this purpose. Avengers are also a necessity to protect these tanks from air assault. As with most US tanks, Laser Tanks, when in large groups, can even defeat Overlord Tanks. Counters However, it still had the same weaknesses as the standard Crusader, namely a vulnerability to aircraft and anti-tank infantry. In addition and as noted above, due to the need to maintain a steady level of power at the nearest base for Laser Tanks to be used, destroying enough of a Townes' power plants would not just shut down his base defenses, but also the Laser Tanks. This vehicle is also the reason the Paladin tank is not used by Townes. Patch updates The Laser Crusader's complete dependence on base power, a key weak point, was completely removed from play as of community patch 1.06 , thus leaving enemies with one weakness less to exploit. However, for balance purposes, Laser Crusaders still consume power and hence, they are still accounted for in overall base power load. Assessment Pros *An upgraded version of Crusader tank *The laser cannon is more powerful than most MBTs' conventional cannons *A group of Laser Tank can beat a single Overlord *Promotion allows Laser Tank to out-range most MBTs Cons *Unlike the Paladin, the laser cannon cannot be used to defeat missiles *Will lose if pitted against a regular Paladin tank *Vulnerable to aircraft *The laser cannon is still weak against infantry *Each tank increases base power requirement; be careful to not construct too many Laser Tanks or base power will be overloaded! *Laser Tanks needs power from cold fusion reactors and without these base powers, laser tanks will not function Selected Quotes Trivia * The tank shares some of its lines with the Crusader Tank, even the line "Crusader Tank responding". It does have several new lines (see Selected Quotes above), however. See also * Crusader Tank USA only * Scorpion Tank Not available to Prince Kassad * Battlemaster Not available to General Shin Fai Category:Zero Hour USA Arsenal Category:Zero Hour vehicles Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal